Maybe This Isn't So Bad
by theinformantsorceress
Summary: What happens when Maka and Soul find themselves lost in a random forest? Rated T for language. Oneshot.


**I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters.**

"Oh great Maka, we're lost!" Soul said angrily at his meister. "Well it's not _my _fault" Maka defended back at her weapon. Yep, the two were lost. They had been on a mission to collect the soul of a mass murderer which was close to becoming a kishin. The kill was easy, but what they didn't expect having to chase the insane dude through a forest! Now, that brings us back to the beginning. They were lost in the middle of a forest with no map, no compass or even the slightly clue on where they were!

Maka huffed in frustration. "What now?" She mumbled, coming to a halt. Soul sighed and leaned against a nearby tree. "This is so uncool…" He muttered. Soul looked up at his meister, who was now looking for anything that could resemble a way out of this god damn forest. He smirked a little. _'She looks so cute when she's angry.'_ Soul thought. He has had feelings for the young dirty blonde meister for awhile now, but he didn't say anything in fear of ruining not only their partnership but their friendship as well.

"Souuull! Stop leaning against that tree and actually help for once!" Maka yelled at him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Yeah yeah whatever Maka don't get your panties in a bunch." He said while standing up from his spot on the tree. Maka grumbled something about stupid weapons and went back to trying to find a way out of the forest.

Soul glanced around bored. "Look Maka if you just-"He was cut off by a scream of pain and agony. He whipped around, seeing Maka falling to the ground, a large stain of blood on her plaid shirt. "Maka!" He yelled running over to her and scooping her in his arms. She coughed up a bit of blood and looked at Soul with her bright green emerald eyes.

In the distance you could hear cruel laughter, the laughter of a maniac. "You fucking bastard I'll kill you!" Soul roared in the direction the laughter was coming from. "No…Soul…" Maka quietly breathed, using as much strength as she could summon to lift her hand up to touch his cheek. "Don't leave me…" She said, burying her head in his muscular chest. "I'm not going anywhere, Maka." Soul reassured her, bringing her as close to his body as he could without hurting her. "I'm sorry I let this happen, this is all my fault." Soul said, looked down. "No Soul…there's nothing…you could do about it…" She said, her breath now coming out in short gasps. "I can still save you." Soul said. "No…Soul, I won't…make it." She breathed, the wound in her stomach still bleeding horribly. "God dammit don't say that Maka!" Sound hissed at her. "I'm not going to let you die!" Maka managed a small smile and four words before giving into unconsciousness. "I love you, Soul."

"Soul!" His named echoed in his mind, a similar voice saying it. "Soul!" It said again. '_Maka…?"_ Soul thought, opening his eyes to meet the somewhat worried, somewhat annoyed eyes of his meister. "Maka?" Soul asked. _'So it was just a dream?'_ "Soul, are you alright? You look worried" She said, still looking at him. Soul sat up. "Yeah I'm fine, but Maka?" He took her hands in his. She looked at him with curiosity written all over her face. "What is it, Soul?" She asked. "Don't ever die on me, ever. Promise?" She looked at him in surprise. "Um…okay?" She replied, somewhat confused on his strange request. Of course she would never die on him! He smiled ever so slightly. "Good."

Without realizing it, he was still holding her hand. Maka seemed to take notice though because she felt heat rush to her cheeks and gently tried to pry her hand from Soul's. But, Soul wouldn't let go. Instead, he took her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. "Maka…" He muttered quietly before pulling her face to his and kissing her softly.

Maka's eyes widened and she felt his rough yet soft lips touching hers. Without knowing she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Soul smiled lightly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, lying down and pulling her down with him so that she was on top of him, causing her to giggle slightly.

When they both needed to pull away from the kiss to catch their breath, she leaned her forehead against his. Soul opened his eyes and smirked devilishly, flipping them over so that he was now hovering over her. He then attacked her neck, lightly kissing the skin until he found a certain spot, and biting down on it with his razor sharp teeth, causing Maka to gasp in pleasure.

He went back up to kissing her lips, which were still open from her gasping. Soul slide his tongue into her mouth before she could protest.

They both pulled away once more, this time looking each other in the eyes and smiling. Soul sat up, leaning his back against a large tree and pulled Maka into an embrace.

Maka leaned her against his chest and sighed. "You know, Maka…" Soul started, breaking the silence that was beginning to settle. "What is it, Soul?" "Maybe getting lost here…in the forest wasn't that bad." He smirked.

She returned that same smirk and replied "Yeah, maybe it wasn't."


End file.
